Bakura's Secret Confessions of a Young Avatar
by Silverfox Ventura
Summary: Stuck in a hospital bed, Ryou Bakura gives a short confessional of his feelings for his yami.


* Confessions of a Young Avatar *  
~Silverfox Ventura~  
The day has grown deeply into night, yet I cannot sleep. As I lay here on my bed, my legs and arms strewn across my soft cotten sheets, I appear to be alone. Appearances can be decieving tho, as in this case they are. As a matter of fact im very much not alone. He's hear, inside me, biding his time and building his strengh. I close my eyes, wishing it all away. Why did I have to take this item? Why did he chose me? I was such an ordinary guy before, and I wanted it all back. Or did I? Although he was rather cruel in words, and tended to put on a show of bad behavior, apart of me wants him to stay more then anything.  
I close my eyes, a deep sigh passing from me as I struggled to relax enough to get some well deserved sleep. It had been a rather long day, and my "condition" grew more demanding everyday, he wanted so much from me. How long would I beable to continue to give him my undivided loyalty? I didnt know, and i doubt that id ever know the answer, but i didnt care. I'd do anything for him, he made me feel whole. I didnt approve of all the bad actions he took, but it wasnt my place to question him either. He was far superior to me in many ways..Except in the subject of emotions like love, and caring for other creatures. I had to be understanding of him, in his situation need has arisen, and he'd had to grow into a monster to protect himself. We're all very capable of this, arnt we? He was the picture example of the old cliche phrase, "Only the strong survive." It pained me to think I could want such a person around, but then again, I was weak, and he protected me. Mabye I was the monster, craving companionship from such a beast.  
I let out a pained groan as I forced my muscles to move, attempting to turn to my side. It was a failed attemp as i fell onto my back once again, the pain in my body far to great. He'd always seemed rather decent to me, making sure that I avoided harm at his expense. But this time..This time was very different. He'd come acrossed an opportunity he couldnt afford to give up, and without a small sacrifice from me, he would loose it. Although i'd been beaten rather badly, and now could hardly manage to walk, I still chose to be his loyal servent.  
"Bakura!" Tea's loud voice beamed as she walked thru the door to my hospital room, accompanied by Joey, and Yugi as usual. I had to put up a good front, i could risk revealing my feelings for the spirit, or even that he was there. They knew he existed, and they'd run afoul with him several times before. Tristen had taken him from me, if even for a few moments, he'd stolen my Yami from me, taking the ring from very neck and tossing into a dense forest. Little did they know how strong our connection was. I flashed them all a brave smile as i opened my eyes.  
"Hello Guys, how are you all today?" I asked gingerly, well as gingerly as i could muster anyway. I had to admit, it was hard for me to even manage the smile now plastered across my face, but i had to continue to hold it there. For him.  
"We're all doing fine Bakura, its you we're all worried about." Yugi replied as they approached my bedside. Worried.. they need'nt be, im in the capable hands of the spirit within my ring, but they didnt know that..They couldnt know.  
"No need to worry Yugi, I'll be back to normal in no time." As if to foil my very plans to protect the spirit, my arm twinged with pain and i lerched to the side, the opposing hand shooting out to grip the pained area.  
"Bakura!" I could hear then all call out my name in harmony as they rushed to my side, but i didnt need them. I knew I'd be just fine, for as the came, i could feel his strengh. He had come, once again to protect me and save me from my pain. I released my injured arm, falling back onto the firm pillow at the head of my bed. "Urgh.."I mocked a groan, fooling the others into thinking the pain had grown slightly worse. I knew that if the pain disapeared that fast, they would be skeptical of my situation, and knowing Yugi and his Yami, the spirit within me, My yami, would be revealed and all would be lost. "Bakura! Bakura! Are you okay?!?" Yugi exclaimed as she reached out to take my hand. My stomach sank at his touch. I wanted noone to touch me, well atleast not this group of children. I belonged to the spirit, and i was his alone to touch.  
The pain had pretty much subsidded now, thanks to the spirit, but my acting would need to take over. "I'm fine guys, really. Just a tad bit of pain, but who wouldnt after what happened to me." My soft hazel eyes shifted shut as I flashed them a smile. "Many thanks to that new friend of yours."  
"You know it Bakura, without his help, Malik and his rare hunters would have made sure you werent okay."  
"Yeah! And thank God they didn't!" Tea added in her usual obsessivly upbeat tone.  
I held nothing against them, but i wished they would leave. I felt in no mood to talk to them, and i was still in bad need of rest. But truthfully..I was hopeing the spirit would emerge. I craved his company, and they were keeping him away.  
"Well Guys, i hate to break things up, but im afraid im in bad need of some rest. Would you mind coming back a little later? Afterall, your not going to make it to the Battlecity finals sitting here in my hospital room." I retained my smile, continuing to fool them as i secretly wished they would go away, leaving me alone with my yami.  
"Are you sure you'll be Okay Bakura?"  
"But ofcourse i will Yugi, Now Cherri-o! Dont waste anymore time you could be winning locator cards on me."  
"Sure thing Bakura! Now you take care, get lots of rest, and we'll come check in on you later." I Watched as they gathered themselves in their usual tightly packed group, hurring on out the door.  
I closed my eyes, resting back against the soft sheets. I could feel his presence growing stronger, and i knew that it wouldnt be long before i was pushed aside so that he could take control. I wouldnt fight it, i had no right. A sudden burst of energy errupted from infront of my chest in a ball of light as the Millenium ring welcomed itself back to the realm. It weighed heavy on my fragile frame, but soon enough i wouldnt feel it. When the spirit would take over, i didnt feel any pain, as a matter of fact, i didnt feel anything at all. He was strong enough in will to block the pain, but not unless he had control. I welcomed him now as he approached me.  
"It is time Bakura..That you allow me to take control and seize this opportunity." His voice echoed thru my mind, his commands sending me away, pushing me back from my seat at the controls. I didnt resist, willingly accepting my place in the background. As i began to fall into unconciousness, i felt my body begin to rise from the bed, first sitting, then climbing to its feet. I was curious as to what the spirit was planning, but i trusted him, and i knew whatever it was i would emerge perfectly alright. My conciousness was fading fast, and i just barely felt the tug of the IV as it pulled from my arm. I felt no pain, the spirit's strengh protected me. It didnt matter much, as i know began to fade away, rest overtaking my soul as i accepted my place at his side, My Yami's side.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
